Life As We Know It
by eroticfantasyworld87
Summary: What if Prue, Piper, and Phoebe weren't witchs ? Would their lives be just as crazy and dangerous ? Note : This story does contain lesbian content. Please do not read if it offends you.
1. Introduction

**Authors Note : The year is 1992. Prue is 23, Piper 20, Phoebe 18. Gram's is dead.**  
**Prue is RN, Piper a chef, and Phoebe is in her freshman year of college. They are not witches. Prue is married to Bane, Piper is a lesbian. Bane is a paramedic. The month is June. The day is the 16th. Enjoy**

It was Friday, and 5:00 pm. Prue and Bane were very busy. Prue had almost a full ER to deal with. A bad car accident, involving 4 people. 2 little kids very sick. People yelling and talking. It was never ending. Bane was crazy busy. Good thing they had 4 ambulances. On top of that, it was raining. Piper was having issues at her restruant. It was a mad house with 2 birthday parties. Phoebe was angry with her science professor for giving her a D on a test. No one was having a good day. God help me, Phoebe thought as she got in her car. Driving home, she turned on the radio. She had studied hard for that test. She finally arrived, and grabbed her umbrella. Going inside, she sighed. Could it get worse ?

A few hours later, Bane came home. Dropping his keys on kitchen table, he walks in the living room. Turning on the news, he starts to relax. Hear about the condition of the people he transported, made him feel sorry for Prue. Piper comes in 30 minutes later. She goes to change clothes. Then goes to Phoebes room. Finding her asleep she turns out the light, and closes the door. Walking to the kitchen, she heats up a TV dinner. Sitting down she quickly eats, cause she's tired.

4 hours later, Prue makes it home. Going into her bedroom, she sees Bane asleep. Getting in bed, she falls asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 1

The next morning, Phoebe was the first up. It was 9:00 am. After taking a quick shower, she gets dressed. Then she goes to the kitchen, and pours herself cereal. After eating, she gets on the computer. Then Piper comes downstairs.

"Hey Pheebs, good morning." Phoebe smiles. "Hey Piper, good morning." Piper takes a seat next to her. "Pheebs how did yesterday go ?" "Not to good." Piper raises a eyebrow. "What happened ?" "Didn't make a good grade."

"Aw, honey I'm sorry." Piper hugs her gently. "Pipe do you think I can do college ?" Piper smiles. "Yes, honey. I do. If you want, I can help you study." "Your busy being a chef, you dont have time." "I only work 4 days a week, I'll make time for it." "Ok, if you say so." "Now, what are you struggling in ?" "Science and math." Piper takes a deeo breath. "Yeah, those are hard, but your in luck. I'm good at them." "Oh, that good." Prue walks in, rubbing her eyes. "What you guys up to ?" Piper looks at her. "Um, talking about Phoebe's classes" Prue looks at Phoebe. "Everything going ok ?" Phoebe looks down. "Not exactly. "Why ?" "There are just some classes I have trouble in."

Prue looks at her sadly. "I'm sorry. Maybe Piper can help you. I would, but I work 40 hrs plus." "Me and Pipe talked, and she will help me when she can." Prue smiles. "Glad to hear it." Prue ruffles Phoebe's hair gently.

Bane wakes up to find his wife reading the newspaper. He hugs her from behind. "Morning baby. Rough night ?" Prue laughs "Oh, yes. If it wasnt for coffee, I would have fell over." Bane seats down. "My night, wasn't great ethier."

"I figured so. With the crash that happened and all." Bane sighed. "I heard on the news one died." " Yeah, he lost to much blood." Bane looks at her knowingly. "Yeah the 16 yr old. Didn't think he would live." Prue swallows hard.

"Its always hard to see a kid die. We done all we could though." Bane takes her hand. "I know. Wanna go with me to eat at Johnny Rockets for breakfest ?" Prue smiles. "Sure. Lets go. I'm starving." They leave a note for the other two.

Piper gets a idea. She goes to Phoebe. "Hey Phoebe. How about you and I go shopping ?" "Ok, sounds good." They drive to a shopping mall, which is crowded. Phoebe groans. "God, Piper. We'll never find a parking spot. Piper laughs.

"Sure we will a car is backing out now. Here we go." They get out and walk inside. "Where to first Pheebs ?" "Best Buy. I want a playstation." "Ok, hope their on sale." They walk in, and Phoebe finds a clerk. "Um, excuse me sir, but do you guys sell playstations ?" "Yes we do. Right this way." They follow him to the gaming section. He walks away. Phoebe scans the selection. Finding one for $165, she turns to Piper. "Found one, at a good price." "Do you have cash ?"

"Just my weekly allowance." Piper looks at her getting aggervated. "Phoebe, how much _exactly_ ?" "Well I've saved for 2 months. So I have $80." "Ok, heres the deal. I'll pay the rest, but you have keep your grades up. If you make a F, and it affects your GPA, I WILL take the playstation away. Am I understood ?" Phoebe gulps. "Yes." They pay for it, and then go to a cosmetics store. Piper buys herself new make up and Phoebe acne cream. Piper's cell phone rings. "Hello ?"

"Hi Piper, it's Prue. Where are you and Phoebe ?" "We are at the mall. Phoebe got a playstation and I just bought make up." "Well thats nice, but please come home by 2 : 00 pm. Severe storms are suppose to come." "Ok." After shopping, they make a quick stop at Mcdonalds then go home.

All of them gather up flash lights, and blankets then go to the basement. Phoebe gets up to look out a window. Prue pulls her back. "Young lady, that is _dangerous_. You stay put." It is lightening bad, and hailing pretty hard. Piper and Phoebe become frightened and cuddled close to Prue. She rubs their backs. "Girls it's ok. We are safe." Soon the storm is over, and they all go back upstairs. Piper cooks dinner, Prue and Bane go to their bedroom and Phoebe hooks up her playstation.

Prue and Bane make love and soon is dinner ready. Prue and Bane's beepers go off. They rush to work. Phoebe calls a friend to barrow a game, and Piper plays with her. They fall asleep on the couch.


	3. Chapter 2

Bane recieves a dispatch around 9:30 pm. The dispatcher informs him a young man has over dosed on alcohol. He quickly turns on the sirens and goes to the scene. The Halliwell's friend Darryal is on the scene. A woman and man are trying CPR.

So Bane grabs his medical supplies and runs over. "Alright guys, me and my partner can handle it from here." The two by standers get out of the way. The young man's parents come running over. The mother starts yelling. "My son, oh god my son !" The father pulls his wife away. "Honey come on, their working on him." A officer appoachs them. "Excuse me, but what is his name and age ?" The father shakes his head. "Zack, and he's 18." The officer sighs. "Well it appears he has consumed to much alcohol. A college party gone wrong. I must tell you, because of his age if he lives, charges on underaged drinking will be filed against him." The mother puts her hand over her mouth. "Oh god." The young man is soon taken to the hospital. Prue is the first nurse there. She regconizes him. Its Phoebe's friend. Eventually he is stabelized, so Prue decides to call Piper. "Hello ?" "Its Prue. Got some bad news." "What is it ?" "Phoebe's friend Zack was brought in." "Is he ok ?" "He's alive, but in trouble." "Why ?" "He drank to much liqour at a house party." "Oh no. I wonder if Pheebs drinks ?" "She better not be. I did not pay $40,000 for her to break the law and act stupid." "I know."

Piper goes back to bed, after hanging up with Prue. Prue and Bane come home around 3:30 am. Piper is the first one up around 9:00 am. She fixs french toast for breakfest. Phoebe comes racing in the kitchen. Piper laughs. "Hey Pheebs are you hungry ? If so here is french toast." Phoebe smiles. "Thanks. Who called last night ?" Piper carefully answers. "It was Prue." "Was everything ok ?" Piper rubs the back of her neck. "Prue will explain later." "Ok, whatever." Piper decides to change subject. "So how much homework do you have to do ?" Phoebe smirks. "Just got to read some stuff is all. No biggie." Piper looks at her closely. "Ok, if you say so." Phoebe goes in the living room, after eating and plays playstation. Piper's cell phone rings. It's her girlfriend, Nicole. "Hello ?" "Hey baby, good morning. Do you wanna hang out today ?" "Difinitly. I could use some alone time with you." "Great, How about I pick you up in a few minutes and we come back to my place ?" "Sure, I'll be waiting." "Ok." Piper hangs up and runs to get her purse. "Phoebe ! I'm going out with Nicole !" "Ok !" 10 minutes later Nicole arrives and Piper gets in. They kiss with passion and drive off.

Prue and Bane soon wake up around lunch time. They find Phoebe still glued to the playstation. Bane bends down. "Hey mind if I play with you ?" "It's ok, grab a controller right there." Prue shakes her head and and fixes herself a sandwich.

She notices the note Piper left her. Prue takes a seat at the table, and reads the newspaper. She can not stop thinking about having to tell Phoebe about Zack. Not wanting to wait anymore, she calls Phoebe in the kitchen. It doesn't go good.

Meanwhile Piper was having a good time with Nicole. Nicole went to Hustler the night before. Nicole lead Piper to the bedroom. After kissing her neck and stomach, she takes off Piper's shirt. Laying on the bed, Piper wraps her legs around Nicole.

Nicole sucks and blows on her ears. Anxiously, she removes Piper's pink lacey bra as well as her own. Piper trembles when Nicole gently rubs her nipples. A moan escapes her throat. Nicole smiles. "Like that baby ?" "Oh yeah. Don't stop."

"I won't." She pulls down Pipers jeans and underwear off. Piper is soaking wet from Nicole's touch. Quickly removing her pants and underwear, she climbs on top of Piper. She bends down and whispers. "I love you." "I love you too." They make love for a hour, before taking a shower. Nicole is far from ready to say goodbye to Piper. "Piper, would like to go see the new childs play movie with me ?" "Sure." Getting to the movies, Nicole pays for their tickets. They take a seat and enjoy the movie. After the movie, Piper checks the time. It is 5 :18 pm. "Nicole I guess I had better go home. Its getting kinda late." Nicole nods and drives her to the manor. She kisses Nicole goodbye, then goes inside. The house is suprisingly silent.

Walking in, she finds Prue holding a sleeping Phoebe. "Hey, she ok ?" "Yeah, but earlier it was a screaming match." Piper shakes her head. "Over what ?" "College parties." Piper gulps hard. "She drinks ?" Prue nods. "From time to time."

"Well I'll go cook dinner. Is burgers ok ?" "Yeah." Prue lays Phoebe on the couch, and follows Piper to the kitchen. "How was your date ?" "It was great." Prue pats her back. "That's good honey." Prue watchs Piper cook.


	4. Chapter 3

Phoebe starts having a nightmare :

At a friends house Zack is playing quarters with vodka shots. Everyone is laughing, until he falls to the ground. Phoebe is there, and panicks at the sight of his motionless body. She yells to call 911 but by the time paramedics arrive, he has died.

Phoebe starts screaming and crying for him to wake up.

Hearing Phoebe's screams, Prue rushs to her side. "Phoebe, wake up, come on wake up !" After shaking her for a minute, she finally bolts up. Her erratic breathing has Prue worried. "Sweetie, your ok. It was just a dream. Please calm down."

After much convincing she finally does, and Prue leads her to the dining table. Piper sits down a plate of food. "I'm sure your hungry Phoebs, eat up." Knowing Piper is just being nice, she gently smiles eats slowly because she's tired. Prue sees, and soon carries her to her bedroom (Prues bedroom). Phoebe is confused. "Why am I in here ? What about Bane ?" Prue crawls in bed beside her. "After seeing you have that nightmare, its best you sleep with me. Bane can sleep in your bed when he comes home." Phoebe nods, grateful to be there. Prue pulls her close and kisses her head. "Now honey, that is why drinking to much is bad. It can lead to death. Are you in love with Zack ?" "Yes so much it hurts." Prues eyes tear up.

The next morning, Phoebe is sad, and not wanting to go to class. Prue drives her to the campus. "Now I want you in class and concentrating. What happened to Zack has nothing to do with you. Everything will be ok. I promise, he'll be back".

Phoebe nods and goes to class. Prue felt guilty about what she said. She could not gruantee he's return. Zack could leave the earth at any moment. Then what would she do with Phoebe ? Shaking her head, she proceeds to work to clear her head.

After making her morning rounds, Prue decides to visit Zack. "Hey Zack. How ya feel ?" He laughs. "Ok, considering." Prue takes a seat beside him. "What you did, it isn't funny. You had my little sister very upset yesterday about it." Zack frowns. "I'm really sorry. I never thought about her." Prue raises a eyebrow. "You should have. She really cares about you." Zack looks down. "I love her Prue, but not in a friend way." Prue smiles. "She feels the same way Zack." He nods. "I figured so. I promise I'll do right by her." Prue stands up. "You better or you will answer to me." He smiles, and she leaves. She goes to get a cup of coffee, pleased by the conversation with Zack.

Piper is having a slow day. Only 7 customers so far. Piper's cell phone rings. "Hello ?" "Piper, it's Phoebe's friend Bridget." "Everything ok ?" "No, I got Phoebe in my car. She's high on something." "What !You guys are on school campus." "I found her in a bathroom, acting wierd. I could tell she had been doing MJ." "Why the hell would Phoebe be doing that ?" "A classmate had her try it at a dorm party." Ok, bring her to the manor and stay with her till I get there." "Ok." They hang up. and Piper finds her boss. "Ethan I have go home." "Ok, but why ?" "My little sister is in trouble and needs my help." "Alright, I understand. Go on." "Thanks." Piper runs to her car and drives to the manor in 7 minutes.

"Bridget ! You guys here ? !" "Yeah, in the bathroom !" Hearing the reply, Piper quickly enters the bathroom. She sees Bridget holding Phoebe and feeding her water. "Dear God. Is she ok ?" "Not really. She's threw up twice already. Did you call Prue ?" "Hell no. I can't have her freaking out when she's on shift." "So your gonna handle this alone ?" "No, I called Nicole to come over." "Oh, ok. Is it ok, if I go back to campus now ?" "Yeah, I got her from here." "Ok."

Shortly after Bridget leaves, Nicole arrives. She finds Piper still in the bathroom. "Oh Piper. This is terrible. I hope we can get her sorted out before Prue comes home." "You and me both." After 2 hours they have Phoebe finally in bed.


	5. Chapter 4

The night is restless for Piper. Even with Nicole beside her, the concern for her sister was a adrieline rush of fear. They couldn't lose Phoebe, not like this. It would shatter them all, especially Prue. Phoebe is like her daughter. Unconditional love.

A thousand questions had her mind reeling. How would she keep Prue in the dark ? How long had Phoebe been doing it ? Could she be saved ? It was a deep pain in her heart, at the mere thought of losing Phoebe to drug addiction, mind numbing.

Prue was far from stupid, but Piper knew if she got wind of this, it would destroy her trust in Phoebe. Piper had been taking up for her, but now it seems like maybe she shouldn't. Drugs are serious. Piper was going to try and help her if possible.

Her cell phone vibrates. (whispering) "Hello ?" "Hey it's Ethan. Are you coming in today ?" "I'm sorry but I can't. Have a family emergency." "Ok, I'll call in the part timers." "Thanks." Hanging up, she sees Nicole begin to wake up.

"Good morning, Piper. How's Phoebe ?" "Don't know. Haven't checked yet." "Oh, I having feeling it will be a rough day." "You mean, your staying to help me ?" "Of course baby. You can't do this alone. She'll be a handful." "Yeah." Seeing the emotions in Piper's eyes, Nicoles gathers her up in her arms. "Baby it'll be ok. We will get through this." "I hope so. I'm so scared." "I know, baby I know." They soon get up and go to Phoebe's room. Finding her still asleep, they go back to their bedroom to make a plan. Piper gets a idea. "I remember dad had given me and Prue keys, to a beach house he bought last year. Maybe we can take Phoebe there." "What will we tell Prue, Piper ?" "That we invited her to come on a mini vacation with us." "Will she believe that ?" "Yeah, she knows me and Phoebe are close." "Ok." Piper gets out a suitcase in her room to pack her clothes. "I'll go back to my house and pack. Then I'll come back here."

Nicole leaves, and Piper decides to wake up Phoebe. "Honey wake up, time to get up." Phoebe slowly sits up. "What is it ? I'm trying to sleep." "You, me, and Nicole are going to the beach house for a few days." "Piper, I can't. I have classes." "They can wait. Phoebe you have a drug problem. You need help." "What ! No I don't." "_Don't argue with me_. Now get up and take a shower. I'll pack you a bag." Reluctantly, Phoebe does as she's told. Piper found a duffle, and starts throwing some of Phoebe's clothes in. After about 10 minutes, Phoebe is out the shower and downstairs, she finds Piper be the front door with both there bags. "Alright Pheebs go get in my jeep with Nicole." Phoebe does, while Piper goes up to Prue. "Prue, Prue..." Rubbing her eyes, she sees Piper standing above her. "Yeah, what's up ?" "Me and Phoebe are going on a little trip. Be back in a few days." "Ok, have fun." Prue goes back to sleep.

Piper gets in the jeep, and drives off. "So where is your dad's beach house ?" "About 6 miles from here." "Oh, thats good." As Phoebe looks out the window, she can't help but wonder how it got this bad. Piper must be disappointed in her.

They arrive at the beach house and Nicole helps Piper with the bags. Phoebe slowly makes her way inside as well. The house is beautiful. Bamboo livingroom floor, tarrocca kitchen flooring, and well decorated walls. In the livingroom, she sees pics of her and her sisters. She picks up one of her and Prue. It was at her 13th birthday party. Prue had been so proud of her that day. However now Prue would not be proud. She had went and done exactly what she had been taught not to do at all.

Piper takes a seat on the couch beside her. "Hey Pheebs. Are you hungry ?" "Not really." "You have to eat. I'll fix us a salad. Nicole went to the store earlier." "Ok, whatever." While Piper prepares lunch, Nicole watchs a DVD with Phoebe.

They all sit down and eat. Piper can't stand the silence. "Ok, so how long ?" Phoebe looks at her confused. "How long what ?" "Don't play stupid. How long have you been doing drugs ?" "A month." "Phoebe, I hope you realize how serious this is. If I can't help you, then I will have no choice but to tell Prue." "No ! You can't !" "Sweetie, Prue loves you. If I can't help she can." "She will pull me out of school." "Well if thats what it takes, but you **_WILL_** stop this damn addiction. We have already lost to much." "I'm not doing it to kill myself." Nicole jumps in. " Phoebe, listen to me ! One of my best friends died from cocaine ! Do not think it can't happen to you." "Damn it ! I know what can happen, but I know what I'm doing !" Piper bcomes furious. "No, you don't ! Knowing how to light a hit does not make you a expert. It makes you a **dummy** !" "Don't call me a dummy !" "Could have fooled me ! A level headed person, does not do things that endangers their life !" "So your calling me irresponsible ? !" "Yes, this would qualify as irresponsible !" Phoebe gets up, and runs to a bedroom and slams the door. Piper shakes her head, and Nicole rubs her back. It would be a long few days.


	6. Chapter 5

As the night went on, Piper fought with herself not to call Prue. Nicole was trying to calm Phoebe down. Piper couldnt stand the screaming anymore, so she went and sat at the pool. Looking into the water, she started remembering their childhood.

Some happy and some sad memories. Her mind flashes back to when Phoebe was 10 yrs old. I was the summer of 1985, the first time Prue had to truely disipline Phoebe : _"Prue can I go swimming ?" "No, you may not." Piper could hear them talking. "Why not ? Piper is going." "Honey Piper can swim, you can't that's why." "But she will watch me, plus I'll have my float." "Phoebe Marie Halliwell. I said no, and that's final." Piper had felt bad for Phoebe, cause knew what Prue was like. She been at the pool for about a hour, when she seen Phoebe getting in. So she rushed over and grabbed her arm. "What the hell are you doing ? Prue told you no." "I don't care, I can look out for myself." "I dont think so. You are getting out and I'm taking you back home." Once back to the manor, Prue is stunned to see Phoebe in a wet bathing suit. "Phoebe did you go swimming after I told you no young lady ?" She looked down. "Yeah." Prue made Piper leave the room. She could hear Prue telling Phoebe that shes getting a whipping. It was then the sounds of Prue's belt could be heard._ That day Phoebe had learned to respect Prue. She had been the mother Phoebe so badly needed. Now was no different.

Nicole after awhile came out and joined her. "Phoebe's asleep." "Oh, thats good to hear." Nicole puts a arm around her shoulders. "So you ok ?" "I don't know. It's just so hard to watch. I feel like I'm losing her." "You have to have a little faith. You sister is a fighter." "She gonna have withdraw. Something could go wrong." "If it becomes to hard we just have to call Prue." "She will be so angry I lied to her." "Maybe a little, but she figure out you were trying to help Phoebe."

"I sit here I think back to when Grams died. Phoebe was 14 years old, and Prue was 20." Memory : _"Piper, Phoebe let's go we will be late for the funeral." They all get in the car and drive to the church. As always Phoebe was distant. Prue had decided that day however, she would not allow it. So sitting down, she put Phoebe in the middle and held her hand. Getting home that evening, Prue had asked Piper to give her some time alone with Phoebe. As she sat at the top of the stairs, Piper could hear Prue gently coaxing Phoebe to let her emotions go. It warmed her heart to see Prue being so loving with Phoebe. A gesture not often seen since she had got with Roger._ That day had changed everything for the better for a little while.

"I get it. It was Prue's job to be there for Phoebe, and you feel guilty for not telling her about this." "Yeah. I'm just afraid of how much damage it would do. She was going to school to make Prue happy." "I'm sorry. I had no idea baby."

At the manor the next morning, Prue is wondering what her sisters are doing. The telephone rings. "Hello ?" "It's Bane. I drove by your dad's beach house and seen Piper's jeep. I thought they were going on vacation ?" "So did I. It just dont make sense. Piper doesn't normally lie, so I had better go see what's up." "Do you think something is wrong ?" "There has to be. Piper is hiding something." "Like what ?" "I don't know, but I **will** find out." "Ok, bye."

Hanging up, Prue grabs her car keys and and purse. Getting in, she turns on the air conditioner and the radio. Her hands are shaking from mostly anger. Lying was something she would expect from Phoebe, but not Piper. It was a shock.


	7. Chapter 6

At the beach house, is less than pleasant. This time it is Piper try calm Phoebe. "Sweetie, I have a idea. Go to beach with Nicole and let her teach you to surf." "To many damn sharks." "No one has reported a shark attack in months. You will be fine." Phoebe throws her hands up. "Fine !" Nicole gets to surf boards out of the garage. Piper goes as well, but decides it would be best they just walk instead of drive. The beach isn't crowded, so Piper lays down a towel, while Phoebe follows Nicole into the water. "Now Phoebe, you **must** do as I say, or you could get really hurt." "Ok." "First we practice sitting. Straddle your board like I am." After 3 trys, Phoebe manages to stay on. "Alright, good. Now, lay flat on your stomach, with your torso 's a wave. Put your arms out to the side, and paddle torwards it. Now, stop and watch me." Nicole jumps to a standing position, and and moves with the wave. Piper watchs in amazement, as Nicole's dirty blonde hair, slim tan body, and aquatic blue eyes mix beautifully with the ocean. A rush of adriliene over comes Phoebe, and she jumps on her board, catching a wave Nicole by suprise. After the wave settles down, Phoebe goes back to shore. Its not long before Nicole follows behind. A little angered, she runs to Phoebe. "I cant believe you done something so **stupid**. That was a wave only experienced surfers, should do." "I'm sorry, I didnt realize. I just couldnt resist."

Piper shakes her head. "You could have gotten killed. This ocean is more fierce than you. You have to use good judgement." "Look, lets just back to the beach house." "No, We are taking you to the hospital." "Why ?" "You might have water in your lungs." Calling a taxi, they make their way to the ER.

Walking in, Nicole informs a nurse about what has happened. "Ok, ms Halliwell follow me." Her vitals are taken, finding out her blood pressure is a little high, The nurse puts them in a small room, where Phoebe is layed on a small bed. A doctor walks in. "Ms Halliwell, my name doctor Wyatt. I feel in best if I have you undergo a lung CT Scan, but first I use my stethoscope to hear your breathing." "Ok." After checking her breathing, he makes a desision. "Your breathing is a little rigid. Will you agree to a CT Scan ?" "Yes." "Ok, good." A nurse comes in with a wheelchair. Piper follows them. Once arriving to the CT room, a CT specialist helps her on the CT table. "Ok MS Halliwell, lay as still as possible. This will only take about 3 minutes." "Ok." After a few minutes the test is done. Going back to her room, the doctor walks in. "Alright Ms Halliwell, there is a little water i the lower cavity of your lungs. Do I have your premission to give a water pill to comes in and gives the pill to her. "This will take 30 minutes to take affect, you will have a urgent need to pee. I will warn you, it is possible it will you wet yourself. If you feel cant make it, here is a bed pan and towel." "Ok." 30 minutes later, Phoebe panicks. "Piper help me." "What is it, honey ?" "I need the bedpan, quick." Piper places it under her. "Let it flow sweetie, just pee." Phoebe groans. "Awww." "Good girl." Piper calls the nurse in. "After cleaning her up, the doctor discharges Phoebe. " Nicole calls a taxi, and they soon arrive back at the beach house. Getting out, They all notice Prue's convertible. Nicole looks at Piper. "Oh no." "Oh no is right. They carefully walk in. There sat Prue.

"Well, look who it is." Piper walks toward her. "Prue I can explain." "Damn right you will." "We came to teach Phoebe surfing." "That Piper a lie. Phoebe is afraid of the ocean. Now tell the truth !" Piper looks at Phoebe. "Pheebs, tell her." "Fine." "We came here, cause I'm addicted to MJ." Prue grabs her be the shoulders. "You young lady, are in big trouble." "I'm really sorry." "No, dont. Dont you dare. This cant be fixed with a apology." "I know that."

"Let me tell you right now. This far by the worst thing you have ever done. I will not tolerate it." "Prue wait..." "Piper can it. I'm furious with you as well. You know better. The lying stops now. You are going back home." "But Prue..."

"No, Piper. You are too young for this. I have a mother-daughter bond, with Phoebe." "Are sure about this ?" "Yes, I am. Now pack your things and leave **now**. Both of you." They dare not argue seeing the look in Prue's eyes. Soon they are soon packed. Phoebe hugs Piper and Nicole. Getting in the jeep, they leave.


End file.
